


Letter to Santa

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Am Groot (Marvel), Letters, Letters to Santa, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Groot writes his christmas letter





	Letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the advent calendar series :) Hope you like it,   
> comments and kudos are very welcomed. :) 
> 
> I am not a native. :)

I am Groot,

I am Groot, _I am Groot,_ I **AM** Groot,

I am Grooooot, **I** am Groot,

I am _Groot_ , I am Groot, i am groot,

I am Groot

“What is he doing?” Drax asks.

Rocket smiles into his fist. Groot is the typical ‚I don’t want anything and totally don't want to

show any kind of feelings to anyone, because you are all annoying‘ teenager,

but one thing would most probably never change...he loves them - even though he couldn't 

or doesn't want to show it.

“He writes a letter to Santa, and he has wishes for all of us.“ Rocket wouldn’t admit it,

but this makes him almost ‘daddy-proud’.


End file.
